


Household Repairs - Methos

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Competency, Drabble, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Moments of Ordinary Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/825387.html?thread=14165547#cmt14165547</p></blockquote>





	Household Repairs - Methos

Methos can thatch a roof (What? That was an essential skill for hundreds, even thousands of years, and waking up to water dripping on one's head is miserable no matter the era), build a fence that will contain anything from chickens to children to goats, parget a wall (including making the plaster from scratch) and paint it, mend a chair (though he's grateful that he no longer has to gather the rushes), forge a nail and glaze a window. Plumbing and electricity hold no terrors, but anything to do with gas - natural or otherwise - he leaves strictly to the professionals.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/825387.html?thread=14165547#cmt14165547


End file.
